Un cauchemard, une réalité
by tortuesnape
Summary: Le pire cauchemard de HArry, ou son plus beau reve? Sev et Sybille en prime. Quel joli tableau!
1. Je ne comprend pas

Un cauchemard, une réalité

Un cauchemard, une réalité

Harry ne comprenait pas.

.

.

.

.

.

Non vraiment pas.

.

.

.

Certe il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur avec sa cicatrice, c´est normal après tout, l´Autre est mort.

.

.

.

Certe il se sentait en sécurité et aimé, l´amour d´une famille qu´il désirait tant virevolte autour de lui.

.

Mais quelque chose, quelque chose qui a une importane pourtant capitale selon lui, cloche.

.

.

Mais quoi ? Il ne sait plus trop.

.

.

La veilleuse avec ses poissons volant ?

.

.

Le mobile flotant au dessus de sa tete ??

.

.

La grenouillère ??

.

.

Des barreaux ??

.

.

Le mot bébé résonnait dans sa tete.

.

Un retour vers le passé ?

.

.

.

.

« Mon bébé est réveillé ! Oh oui mon bébé d´amour, maman, dit –maman »

.

Cette voix basse. Non vraiment cela commence à froler le film d´horreur.

.

Impossible, Elle ne peut pas etre sa...

« Mama ? »

.

« Mon ptit chou à dit mama ! » Et de grosses lunettes le regardèrent, des yeux horribles, grossis par les lunettes, des cheveux en pétard, des bibelots partout.

Harry ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi son professeur de divnation était là à son réveil et le regardait comme s´il était un bébé.

« Sev´mon amour, vient vite !! Notre enfant a dit mama !! »

Sév´ ? comme dans Sévérus Rogue ??

« Papa arrive bientot, il doit encore prendre son café anti grinchouille. »

« Papa ?? »

« Sév´grouille toi !! Le bébé a dit papa !! »

Non, il ne comprenait pas ce que ces deux personnes, morose ou folledingue lui voulaient.

Et puis le déclic arriva.


	2. Le déclic

Le déclic

Harry, grand vainqueur du combat singulier Potter vs Voldemort, se promenait seul, profitant de ce moment loin de tout pour méditer sur sa vie.

Il lui manquait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Dans un parc étrangement vide, il monta sur une balancoire et se balanca.

.

.

.

.

Depuis quand y a-t-il un parc ici ?

Trop tard.

Plop.

La sensation d´aspiration, il la connaisait bien, un portoloin...

Et puis le noir... le noir et ces voix.

La première, grave, il la connaissait par coeur pour avoir suivi des cours d´occlumentie avec son possesseur, Rogue.

L´autre, plus féminine...

« Tu es sur que la transformation ne lui fera pas mal ?? »

Elle, la folle qui le semble beaucoup moins tout d´un coup.

« Ne t´inquiète pas, la potion est parfaite, il sera juste fatigué, enfin je veux dire Lola sera juste fatiguée, elle aura besoin d´un temps d´adaptation. »

.

.

.

Rogue et Trelawney. Depuis quand semblent-ils si proche ?

.

.

.

Une incantation, un potion amère, des picottements, l´envie de vomir, que lui ont-ils fait ?

.

.

Harry ouvre les yeux sur la chose la plus immonde qu´il ait jamais vu, Rogue, Trelawney avec un sourir béat et heureux sur le visage.

« Bienvenu à la maison ma belle Lola !! »dirent-ils en coeur.

.

.

.

Moi !! une fille, Rogue, Divination, maison, Lola ??

« Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn !! »

Et il se réveilla.

Ce n´était qu´un cauchemard, pas de bébé, pas de professeur, ou de parent.

.

.

.

Les larmes coulaient toute seule sur ses joues, il voulait hurler, hurler sa peur et sa fureur.

.

.

Il hurla aussi fort qu´il le pouvait, faisant se réveiller les occupants de la chambre voisine.

.

.

.

Quelqu´un vient.

« La ma Lola, chuut, allez, dans les bras de papa ma chérie... la... » Lui murmura Rogue.

Impossible. Cela ne pouvait etre possible.

Et il hurla de plus belle.

« Nous t´expliquerons demain, pour l´instant tu dois te reposer, calme- toi ma chérie, chut. »

Non, il ne voulait pas attendre demain.

Il hurla 4minute encore, jusqu´a ce qu´il sente un liquide, qu´il connait fort bien, couler dans sa gorge.

Potion de sommeil sans reve.

Allons donc, il attendra demain.


	3. Prisonnier

**Prisonnier**

Nous t´expliquerons demain.

On était demain. Enfin, c´est ce qui lui semblait. Meme s´il faisait nuit noire par le fenetre. Pourquoi cette phrase ´nous t´expliquerons demain´ résonne dans sa tete ?

.

.

.

Faim.

.

.

vraiement faim, comme s´il n´avait pas mangé depuis 3 jours.

.

.

mais quelque chose le bloque.

.

.

De un il était faible, ses bras pouvant à peine le supporter.

De deux ses jambes étaient emmélées dans ses draps ou quelque chose d´autre.

De trois il avait fait pipi, surprenant puisque depuis 2 ans cela ne lui arrivait plus pendant ses cauchemards.

.

.

Il était mal à l´aise.

.

.

Ou était sa baguette ? Il devait absolument lancer un sort de nettoyage vite fait. Il n´avait pas envie de dormir comme ca.

.

.

Mais pourquoi ses jambes sont bloquées, il ne peut pas les écarter l´une de l´autre.

.

.

Et s´il... était prisonnier, dans un donjon attaché par les jambes...

.

.

Mais oui ca devait etre ca !

.

.

Dans ce cas, son geolier va entendre parler de lui, si il y avait une chose que Harry avait appris durant son entrainement, c´était de tout de suite chercher à savoir qui était son ennemi.

.

En outre il devait le faire sans que l´autre ne le sache, mais ce cas là était différent, il était prisonnier,l´autre savait qu´il était là.

.

.

« Hééééééééé hooooooooooooooo ! »

.

.

Peut etre qu´il dort.

.

.

« Hééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé´ ! »

.

.

Pourtant il devrait y avoir un garde devant sa cellule.

.

.

Et il criait assez fort.

.

Avec une voix étrangement aigue. Mais là n´est pas le probleme.

.

.

« Oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

.

.

Il commencait a etre agacé. Et la panique commenca à le prendre.

.

Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien concernant la veille ? Pourquoi son cerveau matérialisait Rogue dans sa tete ? Il avait vraiment faim, il devait manger absolument, ou il tomberait dans les pommes et ses parties intimes le grattaient sans qu´il ne puisse y remédier.

.

.


	4. J ai faim, ca gratte

**J´ai faim, et ca gratte**

Des pas, la porte s´ouvre.

.

« Eh bien ma belle. »

.

Enorme gargouillit venant du ventre de Harry.

.

Ma belle ?

.

Rogue est là ?

.

« Ma chérie a faim ? Allez vient. »

.

De quoi ??

.

Il sentit des bras puissant le soulever et l´emmener.

.

Depuis quand Rogue semble –t- il encore plus grand que d´habitude ?

.

Harry était épuisé et sonné.

.

Il ne lutta meme pas quand il sentit un truc tout mou dans sa bouche.

.

c´était vraiment bon quand il appuyait dessus.

.

Après dix minutes la chose était presque vide.

.

« Mon bébé avait faim, hein ma Lola ! »

.

Oh oh, cela lui rappelait quelque chose maintenant.

.

Il regarda Rogue.

.

Celui ci sourit et dit :

« Et je suppose que ta couche est sale ! »

.

Sa couche ??

Il le regarda avec de grand yeux d´etonnement.

.

Rogue, papa, la folle, maman, Lui Lola, fille.

.

Non, encore un cauchemard. Et il hurla, fort, souhaitant se réveiller.

.

« Chut mon amour, tu vas réveiller maman. Papa va te changer, et après on va discuter un peu. »

.

Changer ? Non il ne lui toucherait pas cette partie là !!

.

Et il gesticula sentant miraculeusement la force lui revenir.

.

Trop tard, ils étaient tout les deux dans la salle de bain, lui allongé sur un espèce de matelat. Rogue lui enlevant sa grenouillère.

.

Froid, il vait froid.

.

Il ne se laisserait pas faire, foi de Harry. Et il gigota aussi fort qu´il put pour empecher Rogue de lui enlever son body.

.

« Calme toi s´il te plait, je ne voudrais pas utiliser la magie pour t´immobiliser. »

.

Rien à faire.

.

Rogue le regarda faire pendant 30 secondes.

.

Harry le regarda, le regard noir.

.

Rogue approcha sa main, Harry essaya de lui donner un coup de pied, raté Rogue a retiré sa main plus vite que lui.

.

Rogue essaya une nouvelle fois. Idem.

.

« Bon puisque c´est comme ca... »

.

Harry appréhenda la suite des évenements. Il ferma les yeux et se protégea la tete de ses mains.

.

« Et bien tu as peur de quoi ? Je ne vais pas de frapper ma belle. Calme toi s´il te plait. »

.

Harry comprit, il ne le frapperait pas, dans ce cas, il pouvait faire ce qu´il voulait.

.

Harry recommenca son manège et essaya de frapper à nouveau Rogue.

.

« Tant pis. Semi Petrificus ! »

.

.

Ah raté il pouvait encore bouger.

.

Nananère.

.

hein ?.

.

Il était capable de bouger mais pas de grand mouvement, mais...

.

Les larmes lui montaient, il avait perdu.

.

Il regarda Rogue.

.

Rogue lui sourit mais pas de la facon –je suis le grand vainqueur-, c´était tendre.

.

Rogue lui enleva son body et sa couche.

.

« Ah ma chéri, ne lutte pas, tu le vois bien que ca sert à rien. Regarde maintenant tes fesses sont toutes irritées. »

.

Harry pleura doucement, les larmes roulant jusqu´au matelat. Il ramena ses mains devant sa bouche et conitnua de pleurer.

.

« Allez on va discuter un peu, meme s´il n´est que 3 heure du matin, mais dans ta tete tout doit etre mélangé. Allez, dans mes bras.»


	5. Quelques semaines avant

Quelques semaines auparavents

D´après le témoignage recueilli auprès de Monsieur Rogue. Par force et sous véritasérum.

Sybille et Sérérus Rogue s´avancent ensemble dans le bureau du parrain de la mafia du Phénix mal grillé.

Sybille : Vous nous avez demandé ?

Pas de réponse, face à eux la chaise mejestueuse leur tourne le dos, des voluptes de fumé virevolte.

Rogue : Monsieur... Nous pouvons tout aussi repartir sans entendre une de vos nouvelles idées farfelues.

La chaise leur fait face. Le parrain leur parle :

« Mes très chèrs et fidèles amis... keuf keuf... »

Sybille : Monsieur le directeur, avec tout le repect que je vous dois, le cigare n´est plus fait pour vous, de plus je ne comprend rien au langage de la mafia, alors votre accent peut disparaitre dans une boule de cristal !

Albus : Oh ca va, c´était juste de la mise en scène pour ce que j´allais vous dire par la suite.

Rogue : Oh non, quoi encore ? Si c´est au sujet de Mr.Potter ne comptez pas sur moi. Il n´a plus besoin de nous à ce que je sache ! Puisque l´autre est désintégré.

Albus : Au contraire mes... amis. Il a grandement besoin d´aide. Mais il ne le sait pas ! Et vous deux aussi !

Sybille : On va très bien, notr couple revit depuis que mon époux n´est plus le joug d´un spychopate, enfin il reste toujours un maboul dans le coin, mais on adore tous ses bonbons au citron !

Abus : Oh excusez moi très chère ! Où avais-je la tete ! Prenez autant de bonbons que vous en voulez !

Rogue : Sybille... tu rentres dans son jeu.

Sybille : Mon minet grogne encore !

Albus : L´heure est grave mes amis. Je vous le dis, il vous est impossible d´avoir un enfant de facon naturelle.

Rogue : Je n´adopterais pas Potter, d´autant plus qu´il est presque adulte.

Sybille : Ah il sous-entendait ca ?

Albus : Voyez-vous mes amis, l´heure est grave.

Rogue : Perroquet en plus.

Albus : Ne me coupez plus dans mon élan, je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique, l´auriez-vous oublié ?

Sybille tout bas : On devrait juste se la fermer pour qu´il y croit encore.

Albus : Vous... deux... vous voulez un... enfant ! Harry... veut une enfance... et une famille...Il déprime et je crains le pire.

Rogue : Moi aussi je vais déprimer.

Albus : SILENCIO.

Sybille : Pff tricheur c´est ma méthode pour lui dire Ta gueule.

Albus : Chut. Ma plus belle tirade va commencer. Nous deux, Albus Perceval Merlin Rosana, oui je sais Sévérus, c´est un prénom féminin, Dumbledore et le grandissime Nicolas Georges Claudius Flammel, avons réussit il y a 3 jours exactement à faire la potion KinderKokillen. Sévérus cesse de gesticuler s´il te plait, oui je sais qu´ elle est censée etre impossible à faire.

Cette fabuleuse potion, nous l´avouons, nous a donner du fils à retordre. Le grand alchimiste prussien qui l´a créée il y a des siècle et des siècle est maintenant égalé, si ce n´est surpassé.

En un mot, je suis trop fort.

Sybille : Pendant que mon mari roule des yeux comme une mouche, pourriez-vous s´il vous plait éclairer ma boule de cristalle, je ne suis pas maitre de potion moi, O grandeur du QI.

Albus : Finite Incantatem.

Rogue : Il n´en ai pas question ! L´avez vous testé ? Et sur quoi ??

Albus : SILENCIO. Inutile de me remercier Sévérus. Je sais que derrière tant de colère se cache en fait un grand intéret pour cette potion. Pour vous éclairer la boule de cristalle Sybille, cette potion permet de faire rajeunir une personne, jusqu´a devenir un bébé. Peu à peu les souvenir s´efface remplacés par les nouveaux créés. Nous l´avons aussi combinée à une potion de Morpheogenitus, vous qui souhaitiez tellement une fille. Finite Incantatem. Oui Sévérus ?

Rogue : Vieux fou ! En plus de nous le faire adopter vous changer son sexe !

Albus : Et son sang ! Nous l´avons aussi combiné avec la Bloodpaprika. Mes amis, votre fille biologique sera bientot parmi nous !

Sybille : Je suis sonnée. Mais, chou, c´est...

Rogue : Oui je sais, ce qu´on attend depuis longtemps. Mais potter va très mal réagir.

Sybille : Oui mais ses souvenir disparaitront ! On sera ses parents pour lui ! Elle !

Albus : En fait, je vous demanderai de vous isoler avec lui pendant ... 3 petits mois... Loin de tous les lieux qui pourraient lui faire remonter des souvenirs. Parce qu´il va de soi, qu´il ne peut tout oublier du jour au lendemain...

Sybille : 3 MOIS !!

Rogue : Et les cours ?

Albus : Avec la mort de notre connaissane commune, la reprise est prévue en Octobre. Bien maintenant que ceci est dit... Harry me voit déjà du mauvais oeil, je ne l´ai absolument pas aidé, ni meme parlé l´année dernière, alors, rejetez la faute sur... vous deux ! Et considérez la déjà comme votre fille, avec son prénom et tout et tout, dites lui que vous l´aimez ! La routine quoi !

Sybille : On a plutot bon dos.

Albus en les jetant presque pqr le porte : Ah et aussi, ne lui dite surtout pas que Melle Granger, la famille Weasley ainsi que moi sommes au courant, elle se sentirait trahi !

Rogue : Ah parce qu´en plus il sont...

Albus : Bye bye.

Il a fermé la porte.


	6. La vérité

Quand la vérité vraie sort de la bouche du papa

Quand la vérité vraie sort de la bouche du papa

Quel est l´idiot qui a dit que le vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ?

Les parents peuvent aussi la dire. Ou faire en sorte que l´on croit que c´est la vérité !!

Telles sont les pensées de Rogue.

« Bon, maintenant que nous sommes bien installé sur le canapé, je vais t´expliquer toute l´histoire. Ecoute moi bien car je serais incapable de la réexpliquer. »

.

.

« Hey, respire ! Je pense parler assez fort pour que le bruit de ta respiration ne te gène pas. »

Ah les gosses, tellement crédule.

« Sybille et moi sommes ensemble depuis 19 ans maintenant. (Toujours commencer par une vérité, ca sonne mieux) Et euh...comme tu peux le remarquer c´est un peu plus que ton age. Donc euh... il y a 18 ans on a eu une fille, Lola, mais tu vois avec ma triste et dangeureuse condition de mangemort je ne pouvais prétendre avoir une famille. Un soir où Sybille était très occupée et moi appellé par le Seigneur des ténèbres, nous t´avions confié à Lily, cette pétasse furieuse ! Pardon je m´emporte. Elle disait que tu tiendrais compagnie à Harry, je ne savais meme pas qu´elle en avait un. Si j´avais su... bordel de crotte...euh... C´était ce fameux soir où tu as recus cette cicatrice. En réalité Lily et James Potter étaient à la fécondité ce que les moldus sont à la magie. Cette bourse molle de James était stérile et la plantureuse Lily était plus froide qu´un frigo, pour ne rien arranger. Niark niark... Ils en étaient chèvre ! Alors ils ont eu l´idée de t´enlever et de te tranformer en petit garcon. Malheureusement, le soir meme... tu connais la suite. » (je suis trop fort, elle gobe tout !!)

.

.

.

Harry s´étranglait avec sa salive, noyé dans le chagrin et l´incompréhension. Comment cela pouvait-il etre possible ? Deux immondes choses comme eux avoir un enfant, les Dieux n´auront donc jamais aucune pitié de lui/elle ?.

.

.

N´empeche c´est Rogue. Encore plus horrible que d´habitude.

.

.

C´est décidé je veux pas de lui comme père. Ni de l´autre comme mère. Et encore moins etre un bébé.

.

Il commenca à chuiner et Rogue le pris dans ses bras.

.

« Ma chérie, excuse moi, tu es encore en couche et tu es toute gelée. » Rogue transforma sa chemise de nuit en petite couverture et le/la couvrit.

.

« Maintenant, depuis la mort de l´autre nous avons compris qui tu étais et nous t´avons récupéré... peut-etre pas de la meilleure facon mais...c´est déjà ca de gagné ! Je sais que ce sera dur pour toi. Mais nous t´aimons très fort ! (merde qu´est-ce que je dis, c´est à la limite pédophile là...) ma chérie, tu es Lola Cassandra Rogue, né il y a 9 mois. ( voilà les pendules sont remises à l´heure)

.

.

Harry pleura à s´en arracher les poumons, s´en était trop pour lui.

.

Rogue l´emmena dans sa chambre. Là il lui fourra une tétine dans la bouche.

.

Elle se calma rapidement, plus épuisée qu´autre chose, elle s´endormit, tenant furieusement la petite couverture près de sa tete, celle-ci redevint la chemise de nuit de son père.

.

Il aimait cette odeur.

.

« Bonne nuit ma Lola, fait de beaux reves. » murmura Rogue.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, ca fait super plaisir.

Excusez moi pour les fautes, (accents et c cédille) je suis en allemagne sur un clavier qwerty. Et puis aussi en ce moment je suis en guerre contre la conjugaison, c´est pas ma faute, mais comme ca me prend plus de temps pour écrire j´ai pas envie de vérifier derrière.

En tout cas, je pense que c´est compréhensible pour tous (sauf pour Harry/Lola mdr)

Je fait passer Rogue pour un sadique méchant, mais au fond, tout ses fans savent qu´il ne veut que le plus grand bien pour Harry et donc etre son père, il doit donc jeter James et Lilly dans la gueule d´un dragon pour que Harry les oublie. CQFD.

Bien sur cette histoire est un énorme délire, rien ne m´appartient, sauf l´idée et son couchage sur papier!

Je crains que ce chapitre plaise moins, il est court. C´est dure de faire du comique dans l´horreur, mais bon, c´est pas le dernier chapitre non plus! J´ai le temps!

Merci encore!!


	7. Dépression

Dépression

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de crane pas possible.

.

Sybille était déjà là à le regarder..

.

Comme une folle.

.

Ce qu´elle est...

.

« Ma chérie, mon bébé d´amour, bien dormi ? »

.

.

« balalmteeeeeeeeeet ahhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhh » (ca veut dire mal à la tête en langage Lola)

.

« Oh ma pauvre chérie, tu dois avoir faim. Viens voir maman et laisse cette chemise tranquille... »

.

Sybille prend Lola dans ses bras flageollants.

.

Harry hurle à mort.

.

« Arrête un peu ma chérie...Sév, j´ai besoin de ton aide. »

.

Il arrive tout de suite.

.

Il prend Lola dans ses bras et pose sa tête sur son épaule..

.

Elle/il se calme mais chouine encore, Sévérus pose sa main sur son front.

.

« Je vois. Tient Sybille, tu vois ma chemise dans son berceau, met la sur toi, apparament elle aime mon odeur. Maintenant prend Lola, je vais chercher une potion. »

.

« Et pourquoi ? »

.

« Elle fait de la fièvre, et elle doit avoir un sacré mal de tête. »

.

Il est parti.

.

Enfin quelqu´un qui me comprend, il est trop fort Rogue ! Hein ?? non pas Rogue, Rogue méchant.

.

« Ah ma chérie, tu as de la chance d´avoir un papa comme ca tu sais ! Il était très inquiet pour toi cette nuit. »

.

J´adore cette odeur.

.

La chance d´avoir un papa méchant ?

.

« Il t´adore tu sais ! »

.

Il est où Rogue, c´est mieux quand c´est lui qui parle, ca fait moins mal aux oreilles et ca fait des vibrations marrantes.

.

Il gigote.

.

« Ma chérie calme toi ! Papa arrive tout de suite, il est juste parti chercher une potion dans le cachot ! »

.

Harry/Lola chouine de plus en plus fort, et il fini par pleurer pour de bon.

.

Rogue arrive un peu essouflé. Et la prend dans ses bras.

.

« Tient bois, ma belle. Pas si vite tu va t´éttouffer... Trop tard. »

.

Keuf keuf, atchii

.

« Oulala ma chérie, laisse maman essuyer ton petit nez, là ca va mieux maintenant. »

.

« Il faudrait penser à acheter quelques vêtements non ? »

.

« Oui j´y vais cette après midi avec Minerva, avant notre départ pour la maison. J´ai recu la hiboux du notaire ce matin ! Avec les clés !! »

.

« C´est vrai ! Enfin, une véritable maison ! Tu as entendu ma Lola, notre nouvelle maison ! »

.

Super, mais maintenant j´ai faim.

.

« Bien entendu tu devras garder Lola cet aprèm´. »

.

« Pas de problème. Hein ma Lola !! On va s´amuser comme des fous! Aie c´était mes doigts ca !! »

.

C´est vraiment marrant quand c´est lui qui parle!

.

« Elle doit avoir faim. »

.

« Tient prend la, je dois y aller moi, Barbichette m´a donné Rendez-vous à 9h précise. »

.

C´est qui barbichette ? Un chien ?? Oh je veux un chien !!

.

« Bizarre ca, elle a l´air super contente. » dit Sybille.

.

« Elle doit apprécier d´être dans tes bras. Bon Bisous mes chéries ! »

.

Sybille réussit à donner le biberon à Harry/Lola sans problème, l´appel du ventre que voulez-vous. Par contre pour le bain ce fût une autre paire de manche : 2 noyades évitées de peu (Sybille a du glisser pas mal de fois sur le savon pour se retrouver la tête dans la baignoire), un risque d´électrification ( Mais qui a branché le sèche cheveux ?), une disparition sous-bulle (zut, un peu trop de gel douche).

Harry/Lola ne c´est pas trop ennuyé, Sybille est finalement marrante elle aussi, elle fait des grimaces pas possible à tordre de rire, les trucs avec les bulles étaient géniales, le mieux à tout de même était le moment ou Harry/Lola jouait au petit sorcier avec le pommeau de douche, kexklaklamuuuss qu´il avait dit et paf dans les lunettes de la folle, qui ont joliement eclaté . Elle a de jolie yeux d´ailleurs.

Pour l´habiller, pas de complication, une couche c´est tout ( enfin, on ne compte pas les 15 essais de Sybille et les trois couches détruite par Harry/Lola par pur plaisir de voir le visage de Sybille se déconfire.

.

Je suis cruel avec elle ! se dit Harry.

.

.

Ou est Rogue ??

.

Sybille une fois sa dure tache accomplie, laissa Harry/Lola dans sa chambre ( celle de elle et Rogue), sur leur lit, placa un sort pour ne pas qu´il /elle tombe et transforma un oreiller en mobile bébé. ( un truc ou les bébés peuvent taper avec leur pied sur des peluches qui font du bruit et autres...)

.

Puis elle parti ( non sans faire un gros bisous baveux à son « monstre adoré » ) dans le salon pour lire un livre ( enfin c´est ce qu´elle comptait faire.)

.

Rogue la retrouva dans le salon, un livre certe ouvert à ses pieds, mais elle ne lisait pas du tout, elle...

.

« Ma chérie, pourquoi pleures-tu ?? Il est arrivé quelque chose au bébé ?? »

.

Elle fit non de la tête.

.

« Qu´est-ce qu´il t´arrive ? »

.

« Je... Je suis une... snif... je suis une mauvaise mèreuuuhhhh, ahhhh ahhhhhhhahahah »

.

« Mais pourquoi dis-tu ca ?? »

.

Elle calma, sécha un peu ses larmes.

.

« D´abord c´est ton odeur qu´elle aime, elle préfère aussi être dans tes bras, je ne sais pas changer une couche, je ne sais pas comment donner un bain à un bébé... »

.

« Ma chérie calme toi, tu me fais un dépression post-natal ou quoi ? Et met tes lunettes, la lumière doit te faire mal aux yeux... »

.

« Lola a fait de la magie dans la baignoire, et a fait éclater mes lunettes, c´est pas grave, je vais me lancer un sort au lieu de mettre ces horreurs de lunettes. Snif »

.

« Allez, calme toi, on savait tous les deux que ca n´allait pas être facile, il enfin elle nous en veut, mais avec le temps ca ira mieux, et puis c´est notre bébé, premier et dernier il faudra nous habituer et apprendre à s´occuper d´un enfant, mais ca ira avec le temps, je t´assure. »

.

« Tu dois avoir raison. Je t´aime tu sais . »

.

« Moi aussi je t´aime, ma boule de cristal ! Lola dort ? »

.

« je sais pas, je l´ai mise sur notre lit avec quelques jouets. Allons voir. »

En ouvrant le porte, une magnifique surprise les attendait ( pour leur donner de l´espoir, l´auteuse à pitier d´eux).

Harry/Lola jouait comme un bébé en tapant des pieds dans les peluches et rigolait comme un bébé quand un son bizarre sortait des peluches, il/elle entendit le petit rire émerveillé de Sybille et regarda en direction de la porte. Rogue était là et Harry/Lola leur sourit de plaisir en poussant un cri de joie.

.

Chouette il est enfin là ! Je vais lui dire de dire à Ran et Hermoine que ce jeu est super, ou est-ce peut-etre Reun et Hervane... Bref, c´est trop marrant !!

.

Sybille et Rogue ont interpréter la réaction de Harry/Lola comme la 1ère merveille du monde, leur enfant leur a sourit ! Et ce fut la plus belle chose à voir. Ils en ont le coeur encore tout chaud !


	8. Angoisse

Angoisse

Dans le salon.

« Sourit, elle nous a sourit! Sév´ c´est merveilleux ! »

« Je sais ! »

« Mais encore une fois c´est parce que tu étais là. »

« Ne t´inquiète pas pour ca, ca viendra ! Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de te cacher sous une perruque et que tu enlève le sort qui t´enlaidi... »

« Sév´ pas avant que l´on soit chez nous ! Tu le sais trés bien, chaque années c´est comme ca ! Et puis j´ai l´air si fragile sans ce sort. »

« Là tu sembles juste folle, et puis tu ES fragile ma belle, et tu le sais très bien. »

« Maudit sang... »

« Tu ne vas pas renier ta condition de Nixe tout de même, tu es un être rare mais important pour... »

« L´équilibre de la nature je sais. Ce que je ne comprend pas c´est que les gens ont peur de moi. Même Lola ne m´aime pas...»

« En fait tu dois lui rappeler de pires souvenirs que moi, si tu arrêtais de prédire sa mort aussi... »

« Pff, je suis pas voyante, tu le sais bien, et puis c´est inévitable la mort. Et pourquoi cela l´affecterai plus que ton ignoble comportement avec lui ? »

« Il n´a jamais eu de famille, il avait besoin d´une figure paternelle et d´une personne qui le prenne pour ce qu´il est : pas un héro mais un humain, qui plus est, peu doué en potion. »

« Toujours le dernier mot... Bon je dois y aller, Minerva doit m´attendre, elle à été toute contente quand je lui ai dit que nous avions un bébé. Un peu surprise par le fait que Lola ait 9 mois et qu´elle n´en savait rien mais heureuse pour nous ! Je t´aime ! »

Elle est partie.

Sév´ prépara un biberon pour Lola et alla dans la chambre.

« Gagagna ? »

« C´est moi ma chérie, papa est là ! Avec à mangé ! »

Mangé ? Ah oui j´ai faim, il est trop fort, il sait tout !

« Tu as l´air d´apprécier. Maman est partie t´acheter des vêtements avec Minerva. »

Ma maman est morte, mais le lait est délicieux.

Sév'joua une heure tranquilement avec elle et se dit que finalement Potter pourra devenir quelqu'un de bien. Enfin, Lola sera une fille merveilleuse.

« Le professeur Mac Gonagal m´a tout l´air de t´adorer même si elle ne t´a jamais vue. »

Il a dit quoi là ?

MAC GO ??

Lola s´arrêta brusquement et bava tout ce qu´elle pu sur Sév´ ses souvenirs remontant à la surface.

Mac Go est ma prof, Rogue aussi, JE SUIS PAS UN BEBE !

Lola arracha le biberon des mains de Sév´et le lui balanca en pleine tête, elle se mis à hurler autant qu´elle le pu, se dégageant de l´etreinte d´un sév´un peu sonné par ce retournement de situation non attendu. Sév´étant allongé sur le lit, Lola pris l´oreiller á sa droite est essaya de l´exploser sur Sév´.

Un peu raté comme tentative, qu'est-ce qu'un bébé lancant un orreiller à côté de Sév´... Rogue se resaisit et se mis à lui crier dessus.

« ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE PETITE ; CE N'EST PAS BIEN DE TAPER SON PAPA !! »

.

« PA PAPA » cria Harry comme il le put. « PA PAPA, PA BEBE, PA LOLA, PA PA PA PA NOOOO !! »

Harry était en colère et en pleures, Sévérus ne pouvait que comprendre cet état, il avait était tellement horrible avec lui et le voilà en train de faire le papa poule avec Harry bébé.

Harry ne se calma pas du tout et pleura de plus belle, frolant la crise d'angoisse, sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile, son nez se bouchait, sa gorge se nouait, il ne voyait plus rien, ses yeux embrumés par ses larmes.

Sév´ réagit assez vite, il plaqua Harry dos sur le lit, les mains dans ses mains, son front contre son front, lui parlant doucement, quand Harry sembla comprendre qu'il n'était pas son enemi, Sév' posa ses mains sur son torse et le massa en lui montrant comment respirer. Il devait encore lui parler, pour ne plus avoir de crise de se genre.

Malheureusement, il n'en eut pas le temps, Sybille arrivant à grand cris.

« Alors mes chéris on s'est bien amusé !! Sév' tu es prêt ? On part dans 30 secondes ! »

Elle était dans le salon rassemblant tout ses paquet dans la cheminée.

« Sév', c'est maintenant. »

Sév' se résigna à attendre d'être dans leur maison pour parler avec sa fille. Il pris Lola, qui avait encore un peu de mal à respirer, dans ses bras, un main sur sa tête pour la rassurer.

« Comment pourrait-on appeler notre maison Sév ?? »

« Je sais pas, j'ai pas la tête à ca. »

« Elle dort ? »

« Non, mais elle vient de me faire une belle crise d'angoisse, il va falloir que je lui parle encore. Ca va attendre d'être à la maison, hein ma chéri, papa et toi on va parler un petit peu. »

Harry sembla se calmer.

Ca me tue de penser ca, mais j'aime être dans ses bras et qu'il me parle comme ca.

« Bien on doit dire quoi pour y aller ? »

« Et bien pour l'instant c'est juste –notre maison. Tu viens ? »

Une fois installés dans la cheminée, Sév' et Sybille dirent en coeur –notre maison et disparurent dans une fumée verte.

Ils atterrirent dans un vaste salon, vide de tout meuble mais charmant.

Lola supporta très mal le voyage et se remit à faire sa crise sous le regard incompréhensif de Sybille. Rogue conjura un canapé, s'assit dessus et comme tout à l'heure il posa Lola sur le dos et lui tînt la main. Peut-être n´aurait-il pas du raconter ce mensonge monstrueux sur ses parents ?

A suivre...

Désolé pour le retard, petite panne d'inspiration, de plus je suis en stage en Allemagne (Berlin) depuis Juin, (cette fic est née en Allemagne) et dernièrement je suis allée en Pologne quelques jours, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire. et les claviers qwertz sont horrible, le c cédille n'existe pas...

Si vous avez des idées sur ce que Lola pourra faire voir comme couleur à ses « parents », je suis toute ouie.


	9. Tout est bien qui fini bien

Tout et bien qui fini bien

- Alors me belle, je sais que le changement est dur… je te comprends tu sais, papa te comprend parfaitement.

Lola ne voulait rien savoir, de toute façon elle ne semblait pas maîtriser son petit corps.

- Sev es-tu sûr que…

- Chéri, c'est comme hier, il faut lui parler calmement pour qu'elle reprenne en main sa respiration…

- On ne pourrait pas lui lancer un sort de monitoring ou un truc du genre, tu sais comme les moldus avec leur tuyaux dans la bouche, proposa Sybille

Grand yeux de Lola

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution adéquate…. Tu aimerais avoir un tube enfoncé dans la gorge en permanence ?

Yeux noirs de Lola

- Non, tu as raison, ça doit être atroce….

Sév' fit de son mieux pour calmer Lola. Et il l'endormi pour éviter toute complication.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent et pas d'amélioration quant à leur relation Parent/bébé.

-Si j'attrape ce vieux fou !!

- Chute, Sév', elle pourrait t'entendre !

- Non, j'ai mis un sort autour de nous… Ahhh ce vieux fou !! quelle idée de nous confier ce bébé !!!

- Il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait…

- Oh non je ne crois pas, il est bon pour la maison de retraite ! Lola ne nous accepte pas, mais alors pas du tout ! C'est comme si que ses souvenirs étaient tous revenus et ne voulaient plus partir ! Elle pleure tout le temps !

- Ca oui, j'avoue même en ta présence, alors que d'habitude tu la calmes rien que par ta présence…. Et moi qui pensait pouvoir m'occuper d'un enfant…. Je me révèle être une bien piètre mère….

- Arrête un peu… Si Lola ne nous refusait pas, tu aurais réussi sans problème !! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais de celle de Lola, enfin, plutôt Potter !

- Et je me sens si mal….

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula.

- Sév', je me sens vraiment de plus en plus mal…

- Tu as pris la potion que…

- Oui Sév' ! et tu le sais très bien, je prend tout les jours ta foutue potion et j'ai l'impression que ça empire ! Et Lola qui ne se calme toujours pas !

- Je crois qu'en fait elle ne se sent pas bien aussi, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle pleure…

- Si elle se sent comme moi, je la comprends ! J'ai mal au dos, à la poitrine, j'ai un mal de crâne atroce, j'ai l'impression que mes boyaux jouent au quiditch…

- Tu sais, je pense que l'idée des tube moldus n'est finalement pas une mauvaise idée…

- Sév', tu étais contre il y a même pas une semaine !

- Oui mais au moins ça me reposera… et toi aussi !

- Si tu le dis…

* * *

Et les tubes furent placés, Lola était depuis maintenant 2 semaines sous respirateur artificiel, mais de son point de vue ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus plaisant.

° Je ne suis même plus libre de respirer librement….

° Mon mal de crâne empire

° Je n'ai même plus droit à une caresse

° Je me sens seul…

° Et mon biberon…. Pourquoi il passe aussi par ce tuyaux….

Autant dire, de sombre pensées pour un bébé. Sév' et Sybille ne se rendaient pas compte qu'en réalité Lola avait besoin d'attention et surtout de sa mère….

* * *

- Sév', je me sens vraiment très très mal…

- Je ne comprends pas ! Depuis qu'elle est sous respirateur elle ne peut plus pleurer, du moins en hurlant…. On dort mieux et …

- NON !!! Tu dors mieux !!!! MOI depuis qu'elle est avec tous ces tubes…. C'est encore pire !!! J'ai mal, mon dieu j'ai l'impression que mes seins vont exploser ! Et j'ai toujours envie de pleurer quand je pense à ce que nous avons fait à Lola, notre fille , et ma tête au mon Dieu !!

- Mais c'est incompréhensible !!

- Ne me sort pas le coup du « ahhh vous les femmes ! » où je te tue !

- Ahhh… vous…. Les femmes, c'est exactement ça ! Les hormones et vous !!! Impossible de savoir ce qu'il vous convient !

- Tu m'énerves !

- Rho et puis zut ! Va faire couler un bain ! plonge toi dedans et attend moi, j'arrive !

- Et puis quoi encore !

- Fait le, ne t'inquiète pas, j'espère juste que mon idée va marcher….

Après maintes supplication Sybille partie prendre un bain. Sév', quant à lui allait essayer le tout pour le tout, depuis une semaine, certes il dormait, mais il n'avait rien fait sous la couette avec sa Sybilette, et ça, il n'en pouvait plus… Elle ne voulait quasiment plus être touchée.

* * *

Dans le bain, elle s'était installée confortablement, avait allumer quelque bougies pour se relaxer et commençait à somnoler lorsque Sév' entra en peignoir noir avec un tas de serviette en boule blanc.

Le tas en question semblait pleurer….

C'était Lola, qui s'accrochait désespérément au cheveu de Sév'.

° Plus jamais, plus jamais, je veux pas être toute seule ….

Sév' approcha Lola de sa mère et la lui donna pour ensuite lui aussi se plonger dans le bain.

La voilà sa solution de dernière heure…. Un bain familiale, si ça ne marchait pas, il était foutu, voué à la chasteté pour le restant de sa vie, coincé avec une poupée en chair et en os dotée d'un organe vocale et une femme intouchable. Quelle famille !

Heureusement pour lui, son plan sembla fonctionner, Lola se calma dès que sa mère l'eut prise dans se bras, l'eau chaude sembla aussi lui faire du bien, mais ce qui étonna le plus et sa mère et son père, fût le moment où elle approcha sa bouche du sein de sa mère et commença à têter. Sybille comprit alors… tout son mal était du à l'éloignement de sa fille et par le fait qu'elle avait plus que tout besoin de sa mère. De plus, si elle avait mal aux seins, c'est par ce qu'elle produisait du lait.

- Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! s'exclama Sév'.

- C'est bizarre, pourtant elle nous rejetait, et tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'est un calin…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est pourtant une des bases en potion ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé !!!

- Alors à quoi as-tu pensé ?!!

- Le lait maternel ! C'est la meilleure potion au monde ! Il soigne tous les maux du bébés et renforce le lien parent/enfant !

- Tu veux dire Mère/Enfant…

- Non, le père trouve toute sa place dans l'allaitement ! Du moins chez les sorciers unis par le mariage magique, avec échange de sang !

- Oh mais bien sûr ! « Ton sang est mon sang, à deux nous ne formons qu'un » !

* * *

Albus avait finalement tord…. Ce n'est pas en 3 mois que le changement serait total, quelques jours d'allaitement et Harry devint définitivement Lola Rogue, sans aucun souvenir du Survivant et de sa vie passée.

Ce dernier serait mort suite à un sort sournois envoyé par Voldy in extremis avant de reçevoir l'Avada.

Ron et Hermione (bien que peu présent dans cette histoire) se marièrent et n'eurent pas d'enfant… L'un trop absorbé par sa bière et le sport, l'autre … et bien l'autre on suppose qu'un livre l'a mangé.

Albus mourut dans d'étranges circonstances après avoir légué toute sa fortune aux Rogues, couple héros du monde sorcier, sans eux les plans de Voldy (merci l'espion) n'auraient jamais été découverts.

MacGonagal disparu l'été des 2 ans de Lola, on raconte que deux chats bien vivants hantent Poudlard, l'un devant certainement être Miss teigne, découvert Mister Teigne depuis peu, ce qui a valu la crise cardiaque et la mort de .

Sybille fut élue plus belle femme de l'année jusqu'à ce que sa fille est atteint ses 18 ans. (âge légale pour le mannequina sorcier) La famille Rogue prospère et est considérée comme la plus bienfaitrice.

It is an Happy End.


End file.
